Aurors
by flying-cars
Summary: Hermione Granger and Draco Malfoy being partners as Aurors was bound to cause a few changes, right? Hermione's in love with Ron, right? It's lucky Draco knows just how to kick his sorry butt, right?
1. That Git

A/N: Some spells mentioned in this story may not exactly make sense, the effects may not match the actual results of the spell according to J.K Rowling, and they may be spelled incorrectly. Please overlook this; I was very lazy and couldn't be bothered to look up to exact effects of the spells.

* * *

**Chapter 1: That Git**

_"I think that Ronald is quite lovely." - Hermione Granger._  
_"I disagree. Profusely." - Draco Malfoy._

"_Stupefy!" _Hermione shrieked, aiming her wand with a professional precision. The worthless wizard flew backwards into the stone wall, hitting his head and knocking himself out cold.

_"Protego! Petrificus totalus!" _I yelled quickly, pointing my wand over Hermione's shoulder. The wizard's partner – who had tried to sneak up on us but ruined her cover by shooting a spell – froze in place and toppled to the floor, her wand clattering loudly.

Hermione and I circled back to back, our heaving breathing the only sound in the room. I held my wand coolly, professionally. My eyes scanned the darkened room carefully, looking for any sign of movement in the shadows.

_"Crucio!" _a voice cried. I felt the Unforgiveable curse hit me with such intensity that I was reminded briefly of my Death Eater days.

_"NO!" _Hermione screamed, slashing her wand through the air. I didn't hear her voice, but I felt the wizard fall to the ground heavily. Hermione came rushing to my side, waving her wand over me.

"You okay?" she whispered as she healed various cuts and bruises. I nodded shakily, getting over the aftershocks of the curse. A few moments later Hermione stopped waving her wand and I could move without pain.

I did a cursory check of her, but besides a bruised cheekbone she looked fine. I healed her and we helped each other stand.

We automatically moved for a hug and I wrapped my arms around her in a way that I knew made her feel safe.

"Thanks," I murmured into her sleek hair. She nodded.

I could feel her heart beat in her chest, and I had to admit to myself: it may not be the most romantic moment, but it sure was one of my favourites. Definitely in the top ten.

We could hear the Aurors moving stealthily through the warehouse, searching for Dark artifacts and the likes. Hermione looked at me again though I pretended not to see (I knew she hated it when I caught her looking).

Together we walked down the stairs, announcing our presence.

"Well done," Francis Valentino said pompously, shaking our hands. I rolled my eyes at his obvious attempt to get in good with us, but pulled Hermione away when he started flirting with her.

Hermione, ever the innocent one, denied it when I mentioned it to her. "What? Oh, no he wasn't! He was just being kind, that's all."

"Hermione," I said bluntly. "He was looking at you funny, he was complimenting on everything about you, and he was playing with your hair. Tell me you don't see that for what it really is."

Hermione frowned unhappily. "Okay, maybe he was. But doesn't he have a wife?"

I almost laughed at her old-fashioned thinking of marriage. "His wife is fat, ugly and never does anything. She showers once a week, max. He's in an unhappy marriage. You think he's going to stay satisfied?"

"You know, sometimes you can be quite rude," Hermione sniffed. I shrugged and we reached the Disapparating point.

"That's why you love me."

With a quick glance at her, memorizing her disheveled hair, torn and dirty clothes, speculative eyes, I Disapparated.

Oh, how I hoped her office would be empty when we arrived.

Not for the first time, I hoped that _he _wouldn't be waiting for her return.

But, as usual, my hopes were futile.

Ron Weasley immediately stood from the chair he was resting on when he heard me Apparate into the room. The hopeful look was replaced with one of contempt.

"Oh. Malfoy."  
"Weasley."

I lounged against the wall, patiently waiting for Hermione to turn up. I took a private pleasure from watching Weasley squirm. He was uncomfortable in my presence, he always had been. He probably always will be, and I enjoyed that fact.

Hermione _pop_ped into the room and the look of relief on Weasley's face was almost comical. He strode forward and pulled her into a tight hug, which I knew Hermione didn't always enjoy.

Now was one of those times.

"Can't... breathe..." she gasped, looking severely uncomfortable. From my position against the wall, I frowned. How could Weaselbee not know Hermione didn't like being hugged tightly after missions?

Weasel let her go immediately, studying her face. "Not a scratch on you," he said, almost proudly. I rolled my eyes.

_We are magical, dumbass._

"I'm glad you're back," he mumbled, pulling her into a softer hug. I took that as my cue to leave and very quietly exited.

_Stupid Weasley... doesn't understand what he has... what she does out there!_

I strode through the Ministry halls, nodding here and there to colleagues, admirers. I was, after all, one of the top Aurors in the department. I say_ one of _because the other one just happens to be my partner, Hermione Granger.

_Who is stupid enough to choose to be with someone who doesn't know her at all._

I grumbled in my mind all the way to my office, while I slouched comfortably in my leather chair, while I filled out the required paperwork. Actually, I grumbled to myself for the rest of the day. I didn't notice when she walked through my door.

"Good grief. Pull yourself together, man!" Ginny Weasley ordered, snapping her fingers in front of my eyes. Her very pregnant belly dug into my desk. "What's wrong _now?" _she asked, as though I did this all the time.

And hey. I probably did.

"Nothing, Red. Go away."

"No, Malfoy. Spill."

She waited impatiently for me to talk, but I refused to open my mouth. "It's Hermione again, isn't it?" she asked knowingly. I scowled and she took that as a confirmation.

She tried coaxing it out of me. "Draco, come on. You can tell me. You know I'd never tell anyone. Not even Harry."

"She just doesn't see it!" I blurted out. Ginny looked... sympathetic. It wasn't the first time she'd looked at me like that.

"I know my brother can be a selfish git," she said, "But Hermione knows that. She accepts it. It's time you should too."

"But she doesn't realise that he doesn't know her," I pointed out. Ginny sighed, rubbing her belly softly.

"Well, that's her mistake, isn't it? And when she realises it, she'll deal with it."

"But don't you want to help her out? Do you want her being miserable until she realises it?"  
Ginny laughed. "If she wants my help, she'll ask for it. And really, Draco. Next time you see her, look at her closely." _Like I don't do that already. _"Doesn't she look happy to you?"

With that, Red heaved herself off my desk and walked to the door of the office. "And Draco?"  
"What?" I asked moodily.

An evil smirk graced her face. "When and if she does realise it, we'll be the ones saying 'I told you so'."  
"You could be in Slytherin, you know?"

Ginny snorted. "Just this once, I'll take that as a compliment."

Red walked out. Despite the lift in my mood, I slammed my fist on the table.


	2. The Past is Revealed

**Chapter 2: The Past is Revealed**

_"I think we get on rather well, considering our past history." - Hermione Granger  
"Yeah, sure we do. Just peachy." - Draco Malfoy  
_

* * *

I ducked, rolled, and sprung to my feet again. _"Furnunculus!"_ I yelled, pointing my wand at Weaselbee. He erupted into boils the colour of his hair.

"_Finite Incantatum," _I heard Hermione call out, and suddenly she was right behind me. I ran away from her, but she was hot on my tail. Spells shot past me, missing me by inches. I ducked behind a haystack, catching my breath. I didn't dare shut my eyes. I saw Hermione run pass and I whispered a jinx.

Her legs froze together and she fell face forward onto the ground. She managed to turn around on the floor without her legs and was facing me. "_Expulso_!"

_"Protego! Confundo!" _I hid behind the haystack again for a second, then ran towards a tall pillar.

Weasley appeared behind me, boil free, and was shooting hexes at me. I reached the pillar and spun behind it. Reaching my wand out behind the pillar, I blindly shot hexes everywhere in the room.

A loud alarm told me that both Weaslebee and Hermione were down, and that the exercise was over. The lights came on and I admired the damage I'd caused in the last few moments. Poles, tables, blocks of wood, and parts of the roof had collapsed. There was rubble all over the floor. My eyes glided over the place where Hermione was lying, protecting her head with her arms. I made my way over to her.

"_Finite Incantatum," _I murmured. Her legs broke apart. I helped her sit up carefully, healing her quickly.

"Good job," she gasped out. I grinned.

"Not bad by myself, am I?" I asked. She shook her head and we stood up. Together we made our way over to Weasel.

"And making those boils match his hair was just sick," she said quietly. I rolled my eyes, feeling more elated than I had in weeks.

"I didn't do it on purpose," I said innocently. Hermione's expression clearly said, _ah ha, sure._

"I saw you add the colour-change jinx. I'm not entirely stupid." I put my arm around her and squeezed.

"I reckon you're seeing things," I said loftily, then knelt down at Weasley's head. He moaned.

"Man up, Weaselbee. It was just _impedimenta. _Surely you've had stronger than that before?"

"I'm not an Auror like you, ferret," he groaned out. Hermione and I worked together to rid him of the boils' scars, hexes I hit him with, and general bruises that he somehow managed to get.

_"Weakling," _I coughed quietly. Hermione slapped my arm.

A minute or two later, Ron was finally able to stand without pain. "Thanks for standing in for Potter, Weasley."

"Would never pass up a chance to hex you, Malfoy," he grumbled. Hermione sighed and picked up her pace so she wouldn't have to listen to us.

I glared at Weasley. "Hermione, wait up!" I called, jogging up to her and leaving him behind.

Hermione paused and tied up her hair while she waited for me. A few stubborn, slightly sweaty curls fell free of her ponytail and framed her face.

"Do you have to be so rude to him?" she sighed. "He is my boyfriend."

"Boyfriend who doesn't have a clue," I muttered quietly. Hermione heard my voice, but not what I was saying. I wasn't sure if I should be happy about that.

"Has anyone ever told you that it's rude to mumble?"

"Yeah, they also told me that it was rude to exist," I snapped, suddenly very angry. It made me feel better when I saw her guilty face.

"I'm sorry, Draco. I didn't mean to –"

"Forget about it," I interrupted, waving my hand. I then abruptly turned right and left her in the hall, Weasel walking up to her.

He had a goofy smile on his face, but he was too idiotic to see that Hermione wasn't in the mood for company.

I could, but hey. When did I matter?

As I walked to my office, I remembered the first day we got paired.

_"Ferret," Granger snarled._

_"Bookworm," I sneered._

_"This _will _work out," Tonks ordered them as she strode past, her five month pregnant belly not slowing her down. "I will not have two perfectly good Aurors go to waste simply because they refused to work together. Now get to know each other!"  
She stomped away, glaring at anyone she locked eyes with._

_"That woman is hormones on steroids amplified," Granger muttered. I snorted._

_"Granger, you just said _exactly _what I was thinking."_

_She gave me a cautious smile, one I returned._

_"So tell me about you," she said quietly. I almost snorted._

_"Shit home, shit family, shit life. You?"_

_"I know that already. Give me details," she demanded, ignoring my question._

_I sighed. "My father's dead; he died of the Dementor's Kiss. My mother is happy for the first time in four decades. I'm singled out from everyone, isolated in most situations. People still associate me with Death Eaters. I have no wife or girlfriend. The only person I consider a friend is Blaise, which is quite sad really, but he actually cares about what I say and think unlike some people–"_

_"Draco, I care about what you think," she interrupted. _

_I nodded in acknowledgement. "I'm just waiting for my chance to change everyone's opinions of me. Alright, now that I've bared my soul, it's your turn."_

_"There isn't much to say, really," she said modestly._

_"You're kidding?" I asked. "Golden Trio, Gryffindor Princess, Muggleborn Know-it-all. Do you need me to continue?"_

_"No, I think you covered it all," she said dryly. "Well, from my first day at Hogwarts I was looked at as a nerd. Harry and Ron only became my friends after Halloween, when they saved my life and stopped the troll. Since then we've been through hell for each other, more than any teenagers have. Ron and I helped Harry defeat Voldemort, and we set hundreds of people free. Now I've just been partnered with my school enemy, who I have to trust won't let anyone kill me, but I don't think my life could be better."_

_"That's cute."_

_"Shut it, Malfoy."_

_"Just saying."_

_"Well, just say nothing. Now can we get on to the good stuff?"_

I blinked rapidly and came back to the present. Blaise was staring at me, amused. "Quit daydreaming. You blew me off."

"Huh?"

Blaise stood and shook his head. "Lunch, Malfoy, lunch! You forgot. Too busy daydreaming about a certain girl I am yet to meet!"

Right then, Hermione walked past my door. My eyes followed her every movement with a stalker's passion.

"Or maybe I already have," Blaise said slyly.


	3. Shock

**Chapter 3: Shock**

_"I've never really thought about getting married." - Draco Malfoy  
"Marriage is something unique to each individual." - Hermione Granger_

* * *

"Do not."  
"Do too."  
"Do not!"  
"Do too!"  
"Dammit, Blaise, I don't. She's my partner. I just feel very protective of her."

"So protective that you watch her, obsessively, every day?"  
"It's an Auror's habit!"

"Don't lie to me, Malfoy. I've known you since we were nine. I know you inside and out; better than anyone else. Granted, I don't know you as well as Granger does, but I'm willing to make an exception."

I stomped my feet in a childish action. "Shut up, Blaise. She has a boyfriend, and they're set to be married. She loves him. He loves her. That's all there is to it. Now please, let it go."

"Oh, pff. You're going to let that Weasel kid stop you from trying? You used to be so confident in yourself. What happened?"

"I grew up and realised that charm, good looks and money aren't everything."

"You just names three things that Weasel doesn't have."

Unluckily, Hermione walked in just as I started laughing. "What are the three things that Ron doesn't have?" she asked, her nose buried in some paper.

Blaise winked at me but didn't answer.

Hermione eventually looked up when we never answered her. "Well?"

"Charm, good looks and money," I said loftily. Hermione rolled her eyes.

"Stop pointing out all his flaws," she said.

"Cause there are so many good things about him," I said sarcastically.

"See, Granger, this man here –" Blaise clapped my shoulder in a brotherly way – "Has everything you want and more."

"Except red hair, freckles and an empty wallet," I muttered to myself.

Hermione heard that.

"Shut up, Draco Malfoy," she said sternly, thrusting the paper she was holding into my chest. "You need to fill this out."

"What is it?" Blaise asked nosily. I held it closer to me so he couldn't read it.

"Boring Auror stuff," Hermione sighed. She turned around and leaned against the door jam. "We're having dinner tonight, by the way."

"We?" Blaise asked.

"Draco and I," Hermione clarified. Blaise slouched, looking disappointed."Why so sad?" she asked him.

"I want to have dinner with you too."

Hermione looked shocked, as though she couldn't understand why anyone would _ever _want to eat with her. _"Why?"_

"Because you're hot!" Blaise looked scandalised that she couldn't know that herself.

I hit him on the back of his head.

Hermione blushed bright red. "Sorry Zabini. I'm going to have to say no." She turned and exited my office before she could be bombarded with questions.

Blaise grinned. "She didn't say that she was taken. You know what that means?"

"That it slipped her mind?" I asked, flipping through the paper. Hermione was right; it _was _boring. It was that time of year again, where we had to read the standard stuff that we had originally agreed to, what to do in the case of our deaths, etcetera, etcetera. I signed where it told me to on each page, holding in yawns.

"Malfoy, are you even listening to me?" Blaise wondered, waving a hand in front of my eyes. I slapped it away.

"No."

"I said, she didn't say she was taken because she's into me!"

I gagged. "Oh, please Blaise. She isn't, so give up. Besides, like you said: _I'm_ everything she could want, and more."

"You're finally starting to believe in yourself," Blaise said proudly.

"I wasn't sure if you'd come," Hermione sighed as she opened her apartment door. I walked in, shrugging off my coat and placing it on a hook.

"Where's Weasel?"

"_Ron _is at the Burrow tonight, that's why I thought tonight would be a good time..." she trailed off and headed into her kitchen. It was a nice place; white marble benches with light blue curtains, dark paneled flooring and plain white cupboards. I took it all in with a habitual glance.

"Nice place," I commented. For some reason, this made Hermione blush.

"Thanks."

"I'm surprised that it's not red and gold."

"Is your house green and silver?"

"You tell me, Hermione. You've been there enough."

She huffed and went a shade deeper.

"My bedsheets are, that's all," I admitted. Hermione lifted her head and looked at me.

"Count yourself lucky," she muttered. "You should see this. Come on."

I followed her quickly, looking at her big TV or whatever it was that muggles called them, her cream coloured couches, the designer white rug underneath the brown coffee table.

"Let me guess. You designed?"

"At a great sacrifice," she laughed, throwing the bedroom door open.

"Holy. Shit."

Gryffindor. It was everywhere. It was scarring my eyes.

The walls were red bordered with gold. The carpet was gold speckled with red. The bed covers, for Merlin's sake, were bewitched to change from red and gold to the Gryffindor emblem and back again.

"Obsessive, much?"

She shut the door. "I was allowed to decorate the entire house if he decorated the bedroom. I didn't think it would be that bad."

"What would you have done?" I asked curiously.

"Well, honestly I'm a bit over red. I grew up with it; I want a change. I probably would've gone with a theme that matched the rest of the house... blue, probably, but modern and classical. That's what I like."

"Not over-the-top Gryffindor obsession?" I asked snidely, glaring at the bedroom door. I would do something about that.

"Not," she agreed. She walked back to the kitchen and turned off the stove, serving up the pasta she'd cooked.

"Sit," she ordered me. I sat at the head of her mahogany table, sinking into the soft cushions. Hermione came over to the table, levitating the bowls in front of her.

"Why don't you get a house elf to do that?" I asked. She shrugged.

"Don't want one, don't need one. I'm more than capable of getting everything done on my own."

I kept quiet and bit into my pasta. I almost immediately spat it out. "What _is_ this?" I spluttered.

Hermione frowned and sniffed her pasta, then waved it away with her wand.

"Gnocchi," she muttered. "It's my favourite. But someone's tampered with the date on it, because it's off."

"Gross," I said, wrinkling my nose. "So what's for dessert?"

Hermione frowned at me and went to her fridge. She pulled out a giant tower of ice-cream covered in strawberries, raspberries, blueberries. It looked...

Sickening. It really did.

"What on earth is that?" I asked in shock.

Hermione laughed at the look on my face. "My own creation," she said happily as she set it on the table. She passed me a spoon.

"Where's my plate?"

"You don't need one. You just eat it off the platter, top to bottom. Come on, Malfoy. It's easy."

She proceeded to take the very top of the ice-cream tower, strawberry and all, and place it into her mouth. Her face twisted into a grimace.

"Does it taste that bad?" I joked.

"Brain freeze, actually. Come on, eat some. It's really good."

I hesitatingly dug my spoon into the masterpiece, making sure I got a raspberry in there. I ripped it out and carefully ate it, surprised. "You covered it with caramel."

"Told you it was amazing." I grinned and ate some more.

After half the ice-cream was gone (an excellent effort on our part, I had to admit) and some half-hearted banter, I put my spoon down. I rested my elbows on the table and leaned forward, looking at Hermione very closely. The happy, carefree expression she'd had on was slowly replaced with that of dread.

"Why did you want me to come over, Hermione?"

She gulped, a movement I didn't miss. "Ron asked me to marry him."


	4. Sleepovers

**Chapter 4: Sleepovers**

_"What's not to love? Girls having pillow-fights in their underwear, truth or dare, spin the bottle... it's every male teenagers fantasy." - Draco Malfoy  
"Sleepovers aren't really like that." - Hermione Granger_

* * *

"_What?!_"

Hermione looked a little panicked. "Look, Draco, I don't need your shock right now, I've got enough for both of us!"

I sat frozen on that chair.

"I haven't said yes," she continued nervously. "I told him I'd think about it..."

"What do you mean, you haven't said yes? I thought you two were a done deal. You've been dating for how long?" I tried to keep the growl out of my voice, but I think I failed. Miserably.

"Yes, yes, I know all that. I just don't think I want to marry him."

"Why not?" Oh Merlin, were my hopes rising?

"Don't get me wrong, I love Ron," she said quickly, "And I want to spend my life with him..."

I gagged. Hermione ignored me.

"Just I don't think I want to do that in marriage!" she exclaimed, her voice rising. I blinked.

"So tell him no. It's simple. Geez, Granger. Leave it to you to get worked up over nothing." I rolled my eyes at her.

"It's not that simple! He's the brother of my best friend! The almost brother of my other best friend!" She collapsed onto the floor. "Oh, Merlin, this is so screwed up!"

I sighed and sat next to her on the floor. I lifted her face with one hand waited until she was giving me her absolute attention.

Then I slapped her.

"Granger, snap out of it! It's simple. Go up to that worthless wizard you call a boyfriend." She glared at me and rubbed her cheek. "Tell him no because you don't want to be married yet. You might want to add that you'd never marry a red headed weasel like him," I added as an afterthought. "Then kick him out of your apartment, change the locks and set all of his stuff on fire. Got it?"

Hermione sniffed and nodded. I stood and tried not to act like I'd just ruined an already ruined marriage. It was hard, because I felt fantastic.

"Why did you tell me?" I wondered, once she'd pulled herself together.

"Who else would I tell?"

"Potter," I said immediately.

She sighed. "He would automatically assume I would say yes. I didn't want that. I just wanted to tell someone who knew me... well, _well. _And that just happened to be you."

"Oh," I said, unsure of what to say. When Hermione yawned a few seconds later, I took that as my cue to leave. I got up and put my cloak on.

"Please don't go," she pleaded quietly. I looked back at her in surprise. "I don't want to be alone tonight."

I looked down at myself obviously. "I need my clothes then. I'll be back in a few." I walked out of her door and disapparated before she could say anything.

In my bedroom, I strode around trying to find my clothes.

"Halo!" I called, giving up entirely. She popped her head into the room and smiled.

"Master called Halo?"

"Pack me an overnight bag, please. My best sleepwear, if you don't mind."

"Does Master have a mistress tonight?" Halo asked innocently. I rolled my eyes and walked out. She hurried out after me, holding three pairs of pants.

"Which ones does Master want?"

I looked at my choices. Velvet green, shiny blue or silky black. "The black, Halo."

"Yes, Master."

I waited impatiently at the door for Halo to appear with my bag. When she did, she had a mischievous glint in her eyes.

"I don't even want to know," I said quickly, when she opened her mouth. She shut it quietly and her ears flapped.

"Goodnight, Master."

I arrived back at Hermione's ten minutes after I'd left. She was sitting on the couch, dozing. I sat next to her.

"I'm not sleeping in the Gryffindor room," I said to her. She rolled her eyes.

"It's a one bedroom apartment, Draco. You have no choice."

"Well I guess we'll just have to redecorate," I said happily. "Halo."

"Who?" Hermione asked cautiously. My house elf appeared quickly.

"Master?"

"We need a redecoration team! Where are your sisters?"

"Home, Master, where Master asked them to be."

I shifted, feeling Hermione's eyes on me. "Well go get them. We need their help!" Halo nodded and popped away. I grabbed Hermione's hand and pulled her into the bedroom, pulling my own wand out.

"We'll start with Vanishing the bed. Yeah, that should go too... _definitely _that..." I walked around the room, Vanishing the ugly things and everything that resembled Hermione and Weasel's relationship.

I ended up Vanishing everything in the room.

Hermione uncovered her eyes when I stopped moving. "Oh Merlin," she moaned.

Halo and her three sisters bounced into the room, happily chatting to each other. "We need some redecorating," I told them. Their ears quivered with excitement. "Can you change this ugly room to suit the rest of the house by tomorrow?"

They nodded quickly, eager to please.

"So go shopping!" I told them, and they disappeared.

"You aren't really making them do that, are you?" Hermione asked uneasily.

I nodded. "Relax, they're being paid," I said easily. She smiled at me.

Then her smile disappeared. "Draco, where are we going to sleep?"

I actually hadn't thought of that. "My house?" I suggested. She shrugged.

"Now I have no clothes," she complained.

"That's no problem," I said easily. She gave me a worried glance.

"I don't like the look on your face."

"Don't worry about it."

I took her hand and disapparated to my house.

"You'll like this," I told her, leading the way to a hallway cupboard. "Actually, you probably won't, but I will."

"Draco," she said with a warning in her tone, but I just rolled my eyes and opened the doors.

"Oh Merlin," she moaned.

In the cupboard were stacks and stacks of sexy lingerie. The most decent one I had was green and flowed to about mid-thigh, no straps, silk, and nearly see-through.

I loved it.

And since it was the most decent one there, Hermione picked it.

I _tsk_ed at her but allowed her to change into it.

Five minutes later she reappeared with my black robe around her tightly. "I feel so naked," she admitted.

"That isn't the point."

"I look like a slut."

"I'll bet you look sexy."

"How would you know, you haven't seen me in it!"

"So show me." I winked at her and she gasped.

"Draco Malfoy, I have a..." her voice trailed off and she grinned. Evilly.

"I'm technically single," she said to herself. "Wow. For the first time in years, I am single."

"A huge achievement, I'm sure," I said dryly. I crossed my arms over my chest and leant against the wall. "You know, if you were any other girl, I'd take you here and now."

Hermione had a sly smile. "So why don't you?"

"Because you aren't any other girl, and I'd never take advantage of you like that." I refused to blush at that.

Hermione tilted her head. "How kind of you," she said almost sarcastically.

"No problem. Now are you going to show me what you look like or will I have to rip that robe off of you?"


	5. Morning

**Chapter 5: Morning**

****_"Waking up means bad breath, bad hair, and facing another day." - Hermione Granger.  
"I don't mind waking up, so long as I'm not alone." - Draco Malfoy._

* * *

I didn't get to rip the robe off.

But I did manage to convince her to show me what she looked like, and... wow.

Green was an amazing colour on her.

The dark shade contrasted with her pale skin. It made her legs seem longer than they really were. It brought out her curves. When I made her take her hair out, I wish she didn't. She'd taken my breath away.

She could see the reactions she caused in my body very clearly, which made her blush lightly across her cheeks, and... No words could describe her.

I also managed to convince her to sleep in my bed, after assuring her the sheets were freshly washed. At first she was hesitant, but I wrapped my arms around her and pulled her close. She still hadn't taken off my robe, but I didn't want to push her and make her uncomfortable.

Besides, it looked good on her.

I fell asleep with my nose in her hair. I woke up almost mouth to mouth with her.

I stroked her hair out of her eyes carefully, trying not to wake her. My efforts were futile.

She blinked sleepily and smiled. "Hey," she whispered.

"Hey," I murmured. "Light sleeper?"

"Old habits die hard," she mumbled, turning over. I wrapped my arms around her waist and pulled her against me.

"You're so hot," I whispered into her hair. I meant her body temperature, but naturally she took it the wrong way.

"Are you really hitting on me after I just mentally broke up with my boyfriend?" She was completely serious, but I could hear the underlying tone of joking beneath.

The opportunity was too good to pass up. "Is it working?"

"Maybe." I could hear the smile in her voice. Then she sighed. "Today's the day, isn't it?"

"Unless you want to have an affair?" I half-heartedly offered. She slapped me blindly, since she was facing away. She struggled to turn over, so I loosened my arms to make it easier for her. I refused to let her go completely. I was too happy.

"Guess what, Hermione?"

"Mm?"

"Today we see your apartment, too."

Her eyes flew open. "Oh no. You probably secretly ordered them to paint it green. A green colour scheme. Oh no."

"Hey, green isn't that bad," I defended myself, gesturing to the sheets. They were such a dark green that they looked black in some lights.

"True, but... oh Merlin. I can just see it."

I couldn't help but laugh at the expression of dread on her face.

"Breakfast first, or do you want to go?"

"Can we just lie for a bit? I'm too... well, never mind." She sat up and threw the covers off, not noticing the robe had somehow come off during the night and was at the foot of the bed. I could feel it with my feet. She stood and stretched, raising the lingerie to its limit.

"Hermione," I murmured. She turned and faced me head on, a questioning look on her face. I couldn't help but stare.

"Oh, Draco," she sighed, turning around and digging through the covers for the robe. As she bent she gave me a clear view of her cleavage. I quickly looked away.

"Stop being so indecent," I muttered, getting out of bed. I retied my pants and left Hermione alone to do her thing.

"Halo," I called. She appeared in front of me immediately, looking dead to the world. I squatted so we were at eye level.

"How much sleep have you had, Halo?" I asked.

"Halo has had enough, Master Draco."

"I'm serious. How much?"

Halo looked at her toes, her ears folding over. "Halo has had two hours," she admitted.

I sighed. "Get someone to make breakfast and to set it out in the usual way, but without candles and roses. Then go straight to bed, Halo."

"Yes, Master Draco," Halo said sincerely. She vanished and I returned to my room. Hermione had slipped on my green pants while getting ready.

"You aren't keeping those," I said immediately.

"Yeah, I am. They're insanely comfy." She turned, poked her tongue out at me, then strutted to the bathroom and slammed the door.

_Yeah. She's keeping them._

I sifted through my closet and found my black suit pants and a long-sleeved black shirt. I threw them on and rolled up the sleeves. Running a hand through my hair, I pounded on the bathroom door. "Granger! I haven't got all day! Get out of the shower already!"

Surprisingly, the door swung open to reveal a wet Hermione clad in nothing but a white fluffy towel. "Can I help you?" she snapped.

"Yeah, I want the toilet."

"Too bad." She slammed the door in my face again.

I grinned and called through the door, "Come downstairs when you're ready."

"Whatever!"

I followed my own instructions and headed down the stairs, sitting on a chair as I waited for my owl to bring me the _Daily Prophet. _I soon realised I was sitting on it and had just unraveled it when Hermione came down the stairs.

She wasn't in the lingerie, I was disappointed to see, but instead in what she was wearing yesterday. Gray sweat pants and a long-sleeved purple blouse. Her hair was tousled all down her shoulders, reaching halfway down her back. The highlights in her hair shone when she walked.

"Is all this for me?" she asked incredulously. I shook my head.

"'Course not. You think I would make you eat all this by yourself?" I pulled out her chair for her and she sat gracefully. She placed _exactly _three rinds of bacon and one egg on her plate. She buttered a piece of toast and added that.

"I don't suppose you have juice?" she asked, but as soon as she did it appeared on the table. She didn't question it, she just drank it.

I watched her eat openly, surprised she didn't point it out. She was probably too shocked from not having to make herself breakfast.

Stupid Weasley. I wanted to see his face when he got dumped.

Hang on...

"I'm coming with you," I announced. Hermione looked at me.

"Huh?"

"When you dump that sorry Weasel's ass, I want to be there."

"Looks like you'll be with me all day, then."

I nodded, uncaring of this fact.

"He'll try and hex you. Probably punch you. Mainly he'll just verbally abuse us." She seemed so calm about it all, but I knew how much pain it caused her to speak about it.

"I know. I just want to be there for you," I lied, which of course she saw straight through. Her expression said it all. "Alright, and I want to see his expression."

"I figured you might."

She finished her last bite and set her cutlery on her plate. The entire table cleared itself and I stood, waiting for Hermione to do the same.

"I don't think Disapparating is a good idea so soon after eating," she said uneasily as I led her for the door.

"Weak stomach, Granger?"

"Pf. No."

"Then you're delaying. So come on. I'll show you your new bedroom first, okay?"

She took a deep breath, nodded, and we Apparated to her apartment.


	6. The Break Up

**Chapter 6: The Break Up**

_"Break ups are hard, and I extend my sympathies to all who have to endure them." - Hermione Granger_

_"The only way to get over someone is to get under somebody else." - Draco Malfoy_

* * *

"You're kidding," Hermione breathed. "This is amazing!"

Halo had done a great job. The covers were a pastel blue, with blue and white pillows. The curtains were an off white colour. The floor was a soft carpet the same colour as the curtains, with a light blue rug at the end of the bed.

I did enjoy seeing the fake plants in the corner, resembling my help in the decoration. Although Hermione would probably never realise, the cushions in the corner shimmered a blue-green colour, so they could be either.

Halo had managed to have some sort of resemblance to me in her room. I smiled at her subtlety.

"There's no green," Hermione said, astounded.

"Told you there wouldn't be."

She walked around the room slowly, taking in every single detail. From the strip of blue at the top of the walls that went around the room, to the light sparkles of blue in the carpet. "It's beautiful," she whispered. "Thank you."

"No problem," I said. "You desperately needed a change."

She came over and gave me a hug which lasted for a long time. When she finally let me go, she had tears in her eyes. "And now my day has to be ruined," she said angrily.

"It's for the best, isn't it?" I murmured, pushing her hair back. She nodded and wiped her eyes. Checking her watch, she sighed.

"Ron will be here soon," she said to herself. "Thank you so much, Draco."

"How long?" I wondered.

"Two minutes." I almost smiled at the preciseness.

We went to the lounge and sat, impatiently waiting for Weasel's return.

"'Mione, I'm home!"

"Damn," I whispered. I was just beginning to enjoy the silence. Hermione jumped up, pulling me with her, with a very serious look on her face. Weasel walked in and stopped.

"What's he doing here?" he snapped. I frowned.

"Don't be so rude in front of ladies, Weasel. Don't you know any manners?" He scowled in my direction.

"Ron..." Hermione started. She thumped down onto the couch.

"What's the matter?" he said immediately, sitting next to her and taking her hand. I glared at it. Softly, Hermione took her hand out of his. She handed him a ring which I didn't notice she had in her hand.

"I'm sorry," she whispered. Ron stared at it, his ears slowly turning a violent red.

"Why not?" he growled. "Hermione, I've loved you since fourth year. We're meant to be together!"

"I know, Ronald," she sniffed. "I love you too, but –"

"Don't give me that bullshit!" he yelled. I moved to stand behind Hermione's chair protectively. "If you loved me, you'd marry me!"

"Shut up and let her finish!" I growled, placing a hand on her shoulder. Ron looked as though he'd like to rip it off. I would have liked to see him try.

"I want to spend my life with you just as friends," she mumbled. Ron looked outraged.

"You just said... Hermione, you've never made any sense, but this is crazy!"

"I don't want to marry you, Ron," she said bluntly. She stood and gestured for Ron towards the door. "Now please. Get the hell out of my apartment."

"_Your _apartment? We paid for it together!"

"I paid most of it!" she screeched. I watched Ron's face get redder.

"Whatever. Have a nice life with your ferret boyfriend," he snapped. He gasped when neither of us said anything.

"You're leaving me for _him_, 'Mione? Oh, this is just _bullshit! _He's... he's..."

"He's changed, Ron! I know it, Harry knows it, Ginny knows it. And right now, that's all that matters! Now get OUT!"

Ron glared at her and stormed out, slamming the door behind him. Hermione's hard face crumbled and she burst into tears, hiding her face in her hands. I jumped over the back of the couch and landed next to her, rubbing her shoulder.

"I-I'm s-s-so sorry –" Hermione sniffed, leaning into my shoulder. I shook my head.

"It's fine, Hermione. Besides, I think I like the idea of you leaving Weasel for me." Instead of making her laugh, this just made her cry more. _Shit._

"I'm disappointed you didn't tell him that you'd never marry a red-headed weasel like him anyway, though," I murmured. She hiccuped a laugh.

"I should've," she managed.

"Oh well," I shrugged. "Maybe another time, hey?"

"Draco, why didn't you deny me leaving him for you?" she asked.

"I honestly thought you would," I told her. "And besides, his expression was way too amusing."

"You're cruel. He's probably already told his entire family, and Harry and Ginny."

I leaned back and looked in her eyes. "You aren't worried about that, are you?" When she didn't answer, I sighed. "If they're really your friends, they won't hate you."

"I know," she whispered. She sat up straight, took a deep breath and wiped her eyes. "How is it you always know what to say to make me feel good?"

I stroked her hair away from her neck. "Part of being your boyfriend," I laughed.

I sobered when she didn't deny it.

"Hermione?"

She looked back at me. "Hm?"

"What are you thinking about?"

Blushing, she looked away. "Oh, nothing of importance," she said quickly.

"Tell me," I demanded.

"Just... thinking of how I don't want to stay here," she mumbled, looking at her fingers.

"So come home with me," I said simply. She looked at me with wide eyes.

"I can't."

"Why not?"

"Because... because... I don't have a good reason," she sighed, giving up.

I grinned widely. "Problem solved. Now let's go."

She sighed and didn't move. "But my bedroom just got redone," she whined.

"We'll redo it at the Manor."

"I can't ask you to do that."

"You didn't ask me to redo your bedroom, either. I did it anyway. Now come on, or do you want to stay here?"

"Nope, let's go."

"I could get used to this," Hermione sighed. She was wearing black lingerie that had a sweetheart neckline and clung to her body, but it was partly hidden by my robe. Her brown hair tousled around her shoulders.

"The lingerie variety, my house, dinner or me?" I asked teasingly.

"Not having to cook," she laughed as she sat at the table. "But then again..." She shoved my shoulder when I looked up hopefully.

"Oh well," I said. "Not every girl gets this treatment from –"

Harry and Ginny Potter flooed into my kitchen.

"Oh, that's the _second last _time I'm flooing while pregnant!" Red complained. She looked up and saw Hermione standing and me sitting.

"What on _earth _are you wearing, Hermione?" she snapped. I saw Harry give her an appreciative look, shake his head to clear it, then frown.

"I left my stuff at home and this is the most decent Draco has," Hermione lied quickly. Red still looked disapproving but accepted the explanation.

"Ron told us what happened," Harry told us as he helped Red into her seat. They sat opposite us. Plates filled with food appeared in front of them, which they dug into.

"But we want to hear your side," Red added.

"What did Weaselbee say?" I asked.

"He said that Hermione told him no, she had been having an affair with you, and she was keeping the apartment," Red sneered.

"He also said that Draco said the two of you were dating and that Hermione didn't deny it," Harry added cautiously. "Is any of this true?"

Hermione's jaw dropped. "No!" she exclaimed. "I told him no, but that's about all that's true! Oh, and me keeping the apartment."

"So you haven't been having an affair?" Harry asked her.

"No! I've always been faithful to Ron!"

"Okay, okay, just checking," Harry said quickly.

Hermione took a deep breath to calm herself. "Dammit! I _hate _him!"

"So we'll just have to get back at him," Red and I said at exactly the same time. We met eyes, an evil grin curving my lips.

"Let's get to work," Red said determinedly.


	7. Paparazzi

**Chapter 7: Paparazzi **

_"Just smile and wave." - Hermione Granger  
"Give them something to write about." - Draco Malfoy_

* * *

"Oh, I can't believe I'm doing this," Hermione muttered, wringing her hands. I took one in my hand.

"Relax. As my official girlfriend, I'll never let anything happen to you," I tried to soothe her. She smiled up at me.

"Good thing we're partners, or no one would _ever _believe we're really dating," she said happily. I rolled my eyes.

"Okay. Let's go," I said, and we Disapparated.

We landed in her office and I fixed her newly-straightened hair. "Okay, now remember to smile like you own the world. Strut. Flip your hair. Remember to do all this _especially _when Weasel comes by. Got it?"

She reapplied her lip gloss, smacked her lips, and shook her hair around her face. "Got it," she said determinedly.

She opened the door and nearly hit her head on the Weasel's raised fist. He had a lily in his hand.

"Come on, Hermione. We have a meeting to be at."

I immediately pushed him out of the way, clearing the doorway for Hermione. I held out my hand for her. Hermione smiled beautifully at me and strutted out of the office, her high heels making loud noises on the floor. Her hair floated around her shoulders, whether by magic or naturally I didn't know. Her eyes were brought out with clever use of eye liner, and her eyelashes were long and thick. She took my hand and looked up at me seductively. I couldn't help but look back at Weasel.

He was staring at her ass.

"Eyes off the merchandise you can't afford," I snapped at him. He went red and glared at me.

Hermione flipped her hair over her shoulder and put her hands on her hips. "What is it, Ronald?"  
He didn't answer, taking everything in about her. I couldn't even blame him, because Hermione looked _sexy._

She was wearing a deep red off the shoulder top, black skinny leg jeans and silver high heels. Around her waist was a thick gold belt. Her hair was magically straight and flowed. Her make-up made her look amazing.

And she was mine.

"Come on, Hermione. We don't have the time." I slung an arm over her shoulders and we walked away.

Distantly I heard the lily drop to the floor.

"You were amazing," I whispered to her, kissing her temple. "Keep it up."

"Easily," she murmured back. "I've never felt better."

Looking around I saw everyone staring at her in amazement. "People don't believe it," I said gleefully.

"Honestly? I don't either." I barked out a laugh.

When Red walked past, her belly easily parting the crowd, and winked at me, I returned it. I had to thank her for her excellent fashion sense and make up skills.

Hermione tugged me into Tonks' office. We walked in and all eyes were on us, even Tonks'.

"Thank you gracing us with your presences," she said politely, but I could hear the sneer. I rolled my eyes and sat. "Right. Now as I was saying. You all know your partners, your places, your aim. Get in there, do it quick and do it right. We can't stuff this up," she said urgently.

The excited bubbly feeling I got whenever I was about to go on a mission moved inside of me.

"Alright, kiddies. Let's go."

Everyone stood, their chairs scraping the floor loudly. Excited chatter filled the room and Hermione and I joined them. Tonks came over with a frown.

"Nice makeover, Hermione, but that's not an excuse to be late."

"Sorry, Tonks."

"Doesn't matter. This mission's an easy one, you guys can stay back." She turned to walk away, but I stopped her.

"You just made it seem really important, though," I said, a little let down.

Tonks looked at me, amazed. "So it was convincing, then?" She laughed at my expression. "Oh, Malfoy, surely you've heard of the art of deception? I was trying to make them seem really important. They're kind of daft for Aurors, though, since no one asked why you two weren't coming."

"Bad training," I shrugged. Tonks slapped the side of my head and walked out.

"That was worth coming to," I muttered. Hermione nodded.

"Well... now what?"

"Lunch?" I suggested.

"Draco, it's eight o'clock and we just had breakfast. I'm not having lunch." She looked at me disapprovingly.

"Well," I breathed, slinging an arm over her shoulder, "I think we should show you off to the rest of the world, don't you?" Hermione looked up at me doubtfully, but I pulled her out the door before she could protest. "We'll go see Harry," I decided. "I just don't know where he is."

"I'll send him a message," Hermione said distractedly as she pulled out her wand. A silvery white otter burst out the end of it, then disappeared into the mob of people.

"I told him to meet us at my office at nine," she said.

"So what are we going to do in the meantime?" I wondered, dirty thoughts entering my head. Naturally.

"Get there," she said bluntly, gesturing to the journalists ahead.

_"Miss Granger, is it true you and Mr Weasley broke up?"_

_"Is the wedding off?"_

_"Are you Draco Malfoy's girlfriend?"_

Shouting journalists and snapping cameras sounded us. "Smile," I murmured into her ear. I passed off the movement by kissing her temple, which made the cameras flash crazily.

"Yes to all three," Hermione said easily, giving them a charming smile. I pushed my way through the journalists, pulling Hermione with me.

"That's going to be in the papers tomorrow, isn't it?" she sighed. I nodded gleefully.

"Weasel's going to be so mad," I almost sung. Hermione elbowed me in the ribs. "Ow!"

"You just _love_ publicity, don't you?"

"Sure do."

She sighed loudly. Another mob of reporters was waiting at Hermione's door.

_"How will this affect your relationship with Harry Potter?"_

_"Are you moving in with Draco Malfoy?"_

_"Does Ronald Weasley being in a relationship with Lavender Brown affect you in any way?"_

Hermione spun around and glared at the reporter who said that. He shrunk when she stepped closer. When she spoke, it was a growl. "No, it doesn't affect me in any way, do you want to know why?" She waited for him to shakily nod his head before she continued, taking a step closer. "Because _I _broke up with _him. _I've moved on and I'm glad he has too. I can't imagine how he moved on so quickly because he was at my door this morning with flowers, but I suppose someone as low as Lavender wouldn't mind being with someone as sleazy as him!" She ended up nose to nose with him.

Another brave reporter butted in. "So you and Mr Malfoy are an official couple?" he asked, quill writing furiously on his notepad.

I slung an arm over her shoulder again and pulled her close. "Yes, we are. Any more questions?" I pushed through them to Hermione's door before they could say anything.

"That was fun," I said once Hermione had closed, locked and magically barred the room.

"You know, it kind of was," she muttered. She ran her hands through her hair before resting them on her hips. "Where's Harry?" she wondered, just as he flooed into her office.

"Reporters get you?" he asked, stepping into her office. We nodded. "Yeah, me too. I'm sure you'll read all about it in tomorrow's paper," he growled.

"What did you tell them?" Hermione asked nervously.

"No comment."

"Good."

"I can't wait to see Weaselbee's face tomorrow," I said, smiling. Potter and Hermione looked at me like I was crazy.

"_Why? _The papers are going to be all about how we broke up! He won't care, he's got _Lav Lav,_" she snarled.

"What kind of name is _Lav Lav? _Never mind, my point is... no matter how many editorials are about you two breaking up, there's going to be just as many about you and me!"

Potter looked as though I had a point.

"Good point, Malfoy."

"Ugh. Why I agreed to be the girlfriend of a fame-loving guy, I'll never know."

"Ginny doesn't mind so much," Harry told her. "Now that the cameras are off her, I mean."

Hermione groaned.


	8. Headlines and Hatred

**Chapter 8: Headlines and Hatred**

_"You can't hate someone if you don't really know them." - Hermione Granger  
"Hate everyone regardless of who they are. Make them work for your attention and praise." - Draco Malfoy_

* * *

_Hermione Granger and Ronald Weasley:  
The Story of a Ruined Fairytale._

_Ronald Weasley Seen With Lavender Brown! More Inside._

_Hermione Granger, Soon To Be Hermione Malfoy?_

_Malfoy vs. Weasley: Who Would You Choose?_

Hermione flipped through the different papers and magazines, groaning at each one. Then she reached _Witch Weekly._

_Hermione Granger and Draco Malfoy; Is It A Match Made In Heaven?_

"Oh, you can't be serious," she sighed. I pointed at the bottom right corner.

_Which Couple is YOUR Favourite? Page 13_

"Open it," I encouraged. She took her time opening it.

**_Which Couple is YOUR Favourite?_**

_Here at _Witch Weekly _we devised a list of the top five couples in our society. Does the list surprise you?_

_1. Harry Potter and Ginny Weasley_

_2. Draco Malfoy and Hermione Granger_

_3. Blaise Zabini and Luna Lovegood_

_4. George Weasley and Angelina Johnson_

_5. Ronald Weasley and Lavender Brown_

"Second?" I exclaimed. "That's outrageous!"

"No one beats Harry Potter," Hermione muttered distractedly.

"Oh well. At least I beat Blaise. He'll never live it down."

"How did Ron get on that list?" she wondered, not listening to me. "Oh, who cares anyway." She threw the entire magazine into the fire.

"Hey, I wanted to read that!" Blaise yelled, his fist raised to knock. He lowered it slowly. "I mean, no I didn't."

"Blaise," I greeted. He scowled at me.

"I can't believe you beat me on that list," he said miserably.

I laughed. "I've always beaten you on that list, I just haven't always been in a relationship so they couldn't add me in."

Blaise threw a screwed up piece of paper at me. "Whatever. Let's get on to the good stuff. It's true, isn't it?"

"What's true?" Hermione asked innocently. I smirked.

"I knew it," Blaise said triumphantly. He sat next to me on Hermione's desk, punching me on the shoulder. "Good man."

I rolled my eyes.

"And hey, good job on kicking that sorry bastard out of your apartment. He didn't deserve it, or you," Blaise said sincerely. Hermione nodded in appreciation.

"Yeah, well... It's thanks to Draco here that I did it," she said modestly, rubbing my arm.

"You guys are going to make headlines around the world, you know." Blaise adopted a professional look. "Are you prepared for that?"

Hermione laughed. "Oh, it's not like we're getting _married,"_ she snorted. She saw my face and sobered. "We aren't, are we?"

"Stop looking so worried. No, we aren't."

"Good," she sighed. My chest tightened a little.

"Although we could pretend..." I joked to cover up my discomfort. Surely it wouldn't be _that _hard for Hermione to marry me?

"No!"

Blaise stood suddenly and took a few steps back. He looked at Hermione up and down appreciatively. "Nice," he commented.

Hermione smoothed her deep emerald dress self-consciously.

"Come on, show me," Blaise told her. I nudged her off the desk.

She did a slow twirl for us, showing off the small bow on her left side, the ribbon that tied around her neck to hold up the dress. There were small ruffles at the bottom of the dress which ended at the knees. She was also wearing black flats with her hair out, hanging over her shoulders.

"All of this just to make Weasley jealous?" he wondered. Hermione nodded, but I didn't say anything. Blaise knew the look on my face well. He raised a brow.

"And because it looks good on her, Weasel or no," I said easily.

Out of the corner of my eye I saw Hermione blush. "It's completely inappropriate for Auror work, though," she almost whined.

Blaise ignored her. "So if all of this is to make Weasel jealous, why are you hiding out in your office?"  
Without waiting for an answer, he pulled us off the desk, forced us to link arms and pushed us out the door.

He whipped his wand out and did a funny little spell that showered orange sparks over the door.

"There," he said, satisfied. "That door won't unlock for two hours, so go show your girl off to the world, Malfoy."

He pushed us into the crowd of people and we lost sight of him.

"Why is he being so _pushy?" _Hermione groaned. I shrugged and unlinked arms, instead putting it around her shoulder.

"Blaise just wants to help," I said. "And he thinks that you're hot."

Hermione rolled her eyes. "I'll believe you," she said dryly.

We headed to the cafeteria to eat lunch, since we had nothing else to do. Eyes followed us as we walked, but there was no need to tell Hermione to smile. She had the same expression my mother used to have when she walked past people; proud and calm, radiating an inner strength most people lacked. She walked like she didn't have a problem in the world.

She was absolutely beautiful.

When we entered the cafeteria everything went silent. We walked straight past Weasel, Hermione either not noticing or pretending not to.

"_Doesn't she look like a whore?" _Lavender whispered loudly to him. We didn't respond.

"_What else would you expect? She's dating that _ferret_," _he replied quietly. My hand twitched towards my wand, but moments later he cried out in pain.

"Son of a bitch!" he yelled. Hermione snickered.

"Won-Won, what's wrong?" Lavender asked him. I looked back to see her hands fluttering uselessly around him, but he didn't reply.

"What did you do?" I murmured in Hermione's ear. She beamed.

"Just a little jinx I created."

"And..."

She smiled innocently at me. "It breaks the ankle, then repairs it in the most painful way possible."

I looked down at her proudly. "Such a Slytherin idea," I joked. "But how could you do it without your wand?"

"So long as my wand is touching me in some way, the spell works."

I looked at her up and down. "Where's your wand?"

She blushed. "Where else? There's no pockets or sleeves in this dress!"

I glanced at her chest then looked away before she could notice.

We found an empty table and sat, lunches magically appearing before us. We picked at them, not really hungry.

Whenever I looked up eyes looked away, but two pairs were always glaring.

"Weasel hates me," I said gleefully.

"He always has," Hermione pointed out. I shrugged.

"Even more so now because I've got you and you look like a princess."

Hermione blushed as red as the tomato on her plate. "It's all thanks to you."

I shrugged. "Everyone can wear what you're wearing. Not everyone can look beautiful in it."

"That's deep," she smiled.

"It's so true though."

I looked up again; Weaselbee was glaring. I turned and kissed Hermione's temple. Looking back, he was making out passionately with Brown. The other people on his table looked slightly sick.

"Ew," I mumbled and bit into my hamburger.


	9. The Fight

**Chapter 9: The Fight**

_"Fighting should be avoided at all costs." - Hermione Granger  
"Fighting is a good exercise and outlet, so it should be encouraged." - Draco Malfoy_

* * *

"Malfoy."

I kept walking like I couldn't hear him. He ran after me and I sighed. I leant against the cool wall and waited for the weasel to catch up. He caught up precisely twenty-one seconds after I stopped. His long nose was inches away from mine as he talked.

"... have no right to do that, Malfoy. She's not yours, she's always been mine, and once she's through with you Lavender will be gone and she'll come crawling back to me. So stay away from her, _Ferret,_ or you'll be sorry!"

I couldn't believe my ears. This Weasel was talking about _my _Hermione as though she was an animal! I tried to keep my cool.

"Okay Weasel, listen up. One, she's not _yours_. She doesn't belong to anyone so stop talking about her like she's something to be owned. Two, I'm not staying away from her because she makes me happy, I make her happy and we both share a particular interest: we hate you. And three, she'll never be through with me and she won't be _crawling back to you _because I'm asking her to marry me!"

Ron snapped his mouth shut. "You wouldn't," he said in a low voice. "She would never marry you. She wouldn't even marry me."

"And I wonder why," I said sarcastically. "Look at you! I mean, you're talking about the most amazing woman in the world like she's a piece of property! You're using women like they don't have feelings! Seriously, Weasel. Use your brain, or can't you afford one?"

Weasel whipped his wand out and stuck it into my neck. "Who do you think you –"

"Be a man and throw a punch," I spat. He glared at me.

"What, don't you trust your big bad Auror skills?" he said menacingly. A mad gleam appeared in his eyes.

I didn't feel bad about what I did next.

My fist curled around its self as I tackled him to the floor. Putting my left hand at his throat, I punched his face with a spectacular right hook.

Again.

And again.

I didn't make a sound; Weaselbee made enough for both of us. Clearly he'd never been punched before.

I glared at him in a terrifyingly calm way that even scared myself. He groaned. His nose bled. His eyes swelled. But I still didn't stop.

Only until he stopped moving did I get off him and pick up my wand.

"That's for insulting Hermione, being a weasel and for wasting my time."

I walked away, massaging my knuckles. I turned the corner and froze. Hermione was sitting against the wall with her knees up to her chest. She was sobbing into her knees, her hair hiding her face.

"Hermione," I whispered.

She sniffed and stood, wiping her eyes and fixing her top. "I heard everything," she said quickly. "Why didn't you stop? You could have killed him!"

"I'm sorry, Hermione," I said earnestly. "I..."

"_'I didn't mean it,'" _she cried. "Is that really what you were going to say? Draco, I don't believe you!" She stormed over and thumped on my chest. "Dammit, _say what you mean!"_

"I did it for you," I murmured, holding both her wrists in my hands. She collapsed into my chest, crying steadily.

"I hate you," she whispered, then fainted.

"Halo, keep an eye on her. She fainted, nothing major, just an overload of emotions I think," I said in a rush. Halo nodded professionally.

"Yes Master, Halo knows what to do with Miss."

She pushed me out of the guest room and with nothing else to do, I went to my room.

It would be perfectly clean if I put away my overnight bag, still packed from all those nights ago. I dumped it on the bed and opened it up.

Right on the top was a packet of condoms.

"You sly thing," I murmured, recalling Halo's expression. I couldn't help but grin as I hid everything in my cupboard.

"Master! Miss is waking!" Halo called, scurrying down the hallway. I closed the cupboard and met her half way, spinning her around and ushering her back. "Yeah, yeah, I'm coming," I told her. She beamed up at me.

"Halo thinks that Master fancies Miss," she said with her ears curling. I rolled my eyes.

"A moment, Halo?" I hinted at the door. She gave a low bow and disappeared, leaving me to enter alone. I almost wished I asked her to stay. I opened the door and entered silently.

"Hermione?"

She made a little _mmm _noise and rolled over, smiling at me. I treasured that smile. "Draco," she whispered. She moved over to make room for me to sit, despite the bed being king sized.

I sat next to her and stroked her hair back. "How are you feeling?"

"Dizzy," she sighed. "Kind of groggy."

"I can get Halo to..." she shook her head.

"No, I'm fine. Just –" she yawned, "Confused."

"About..."

"Ron."

I frowned. "You remember," I stated.

"I remember you defending my honour."

I snorted. "That's a nice way to put it."

She reached out and held my hand. "Thank you," she smiled. "He was being rude. As if I would ever _crawl back to him_."

"I know, right?"

A moment of comfortable silence came over us, during which Halo walked in with a tray of food. She left it on the end of the bed, gave me a knowing glance, then walked out.

_When did she get so bold?_

"Did you mean it, Draco?" she whispered, her fingers twitching nervously.

"Huh?" _Smooth._

"When you said... oh, never mind, it's silly anyway." She blushed and looked away.

"No, Hermione, look at me." She did, eventually. "Tell me."

Why did I have the feeling she wouldn't tell me?"

"If you don't remember, there's no point in me mentioning it."

She got that determined look she got whenever she wasn't budging, no matter what.

I sighed and silence ensued once more. Then it clicked.

"Marry me, Hermione."


	10. The Proposal

**Chapter 10: The Proposal**

_"Proposals are a big deal." - Draco Malfoy  
"Proposals are a turning point in a woman's life." - Hermione Granger_

* * *

"It's a beautiful ring, Draco," Hermione gushed, admiring it in the sunlight.

I'd taken her out into the forests surrounding the Manor. Hidden deep in the middle of it was a huge meadow; in spring it bloomed with every flower imaginable. It was the beginning of autumn, so the leaves were a mix of yellows, oranges and browns. The grass had green patches but was mainly browning. Dead flower petals sprinkled the ground.

This was where I'd officially proposed to her.

_Resting on one knee, I pulled out the purple velvet box. I opened it to reveal her ring. It was a giant emerald encased in silver with two blood diamonds on either side._

_"Hermione Jean Granger," I began, swallowing my nerves. She beamed, tears running down her cheeks. Her black skirt flowed in the sudden wind. "Will you do me the extraordinary honor of marrying me?"_

_"Yes! Oh, of _course, _Draco!" she cried, wiping her eyes and pushing her curls out of her eyes impatiently. I grinned and stood, slipping the ring onto her finger. It fixed itself to become the perfect size for her finger. Hermione cried earnestly now, smiling hugely the whole time._

_"My wife, Hermione Malfoy," I murmured, my head against hers. "Who knew?"  
I kissed her passionately, which she returned with a surprising amount of passion._

"You say this was your great-grandmother's?" She asked. I nodded, ripping up the grass with one hand. I looked into her eyes.

My wife's eyes.

"Yep. It'll have our names engraved in it, with another word or two that it thinks is appropriate. It's yours now."

Hermione took it off and read it, smiling.

"_Draco and Hermione Malfoy; Intertwined forever. _How romantic," she sighed.

"And true," I said, slightly impressed. I'd always wondered what it would say when I got married.

Maybe if I married Pansy, it would say something like _wrongness incarnate. _The thought made me laugh.

"I love you, Hermione," I murmured, hugging her close. Her breathing hitched and I felt her heart beat faster. "I'm never going to get used to that," she breathed. I shrugged, a little disappointed that she didn't say it back.

She leant back and looked at my face carefully, her hands roaming softly over it. "I love you, Draco," she smiled.

I grinned.

"YOU'RE _MARRYING_ HIM?" Weasel yelled. Hermione shushed him angrily.

"Yes, Ronald. I am. I thought I could tell you face to face and be mature about it, but I was obviously mistaken."

I could see the tears in her eyes, even if Weasel couldn't. I put an arm around her waist.

"Don't do that in front of me," he snapped. "It makes me sick."

Hermione looked horrified at him, but I got mad. "As opposed to you snogging Brown in front of _everyone _at the Ministry, Hermione included?"

Weasel looked furious and I felt better.

"I won't send you an invitation to my wedding, then," Hermione said snootily, standing. "I hope you enjoy your life with that... that... _whore_ you call a girlfriend, Ron, because I never want to see you again. Anywhere."

She grabbed my hand and took us to the door. She pushed me in front of her, but I was raised with impeccable manners. I opened the door and waited for her to go through, but she wasn't finished with him yet.

"And for the record, Weasley, your _girlfriend _is cheating on you with Valentino from the Auror offices. You know the one; you've leant him plenty of Galleons, haven't you? More than you ever spent on me. I remember that much from our crappy relationship." She spun on her heel and walked out the door, leaving me at the door. I took a private pleasure from watching him trying to decide whether to gape or glare, then Hermione pulled me out of the door.

"I'm so proud of you," I told her as we reached the Disapparation point.

"It wasn't as hard as I thought it would be," she admitted. "It felt good to get that off of my chest."

"Well, one down, two to go," I said cheerily. She sighed.

"This will be much easier."

We turned and Apparated outside of the Potter's mansion. "It's awfully big for two people," I said as we walked up the driveway

"I think the Weasley's are moving in with them," she said coolly. "And I think Fred and George need half a mansion to themselves."

I couldn't help but laugh.

"Hermione!" Red threw open the door before we could even knock. "I knew you'd be here soon. Come in, Harry's in the lounge."

I followed Hermione through the complicated maze of halls and rooms to find Harry laid out over a leather couch. Red hit him over the head with a cushion. "Get up and say hello," she ordered. Harry yawned, stretched, then grinned at us.

"I knew this day was coming," he said dramatically. "Congratulations," he added to Hermione. She blushed.

"Congratulations to what?" Red demanded. "What day? What am I missing? Harry, tell me!"

"You'd better tell them," I whispered to Hermione. "Red'll go on hormone overload in a minute."  
She giggled and held out her left hand for Red to see. She screamed.

"Oh Hermione, I knew this day would come! I'm so excited! Okay, into the kitchen, I want _details!" _Red had an iron-grip on her hand as she lead her through another door, slamming it once Hermione was through. I looked at Harry, then at the couch, then collapsed onto it.

A moment of silence ensued. "Marriage, huh?" Potter said, looking at me closely. I nodded. "Good man."

"Thanks."

"Hurt her, Malfoy, and you're dead. Got it?"

"Yep."

"Good."

Little squeals could be heard from the kitchen.

"So are the Weasley's coming to stay?" I asked, trying to be casual.

"Yeah. Ron's going to be near Fred and George. Punishment for everything he's done to Hermione, Ginny reckons," he said. I nodded approvingly.

"He's not going to get _any _sleep next door to them, what with all the noises they make," he added happily.

I chuckled. "Good job. Very subtle, too." I looked at him, smiling.

"Yeah, unlike you."

I jolted. "Huh?"

Potter gave me a _you know what I'm talking about _look. "Don't play dumb, Malfoy. We all know it was you who beat him up."

"Oh. Well, he was trash talking Hermione!"

"I know," he said calmly. "I managed to slip him some Veritaserum. Turns out he told us an entire lie. He said, and I quote, '_Malfoy and his Death Eater mates ambushed me after work because they knew Hermione would come back to me!'"_

My eyes bulged. "You're kidding, right?" Potter shook his head. "Your friend... is mental. Absolutely bonkers."

Potter shrugged. "Oh well. I'm married to his sister. What can I do?"

"Fair point."

Red and Hermione came in, chatting loudly.

"Oh, I love weddings..." Red was saying.

"Yours was gorgeous, Gin, but I don't think I want mine the same..."

"This will take lots of preparation..."

"And you have to help me pick my dress!"

Both girls squealed.

"Break it up, you two," Harry demanded.

"Yeah, you'll have a hormonal overload," I drawled. Hermione sighed.

"What is it with you and hormonal overloads?"

I shrugged while Red giggled. "Come on, we're going shopping!"


	11. One Year Later

**Chapter 11: One Year Later**

_"We quit our jobs as Aurors." - Draco and Hermione Malfoy_

* * *

_Mr and Mrs Malfoy: Together In Holy Matrimony At Last_

_How Two Enemies Became Two Lovers: The Story of Hermione and Draco_

_A Love Triangle Finally Solved. Where Is Ronald Weasley?_

Hermione sighed and flipped open the first magazine. Inside was a huge picture of us at the alter, which was wrapped in green silk ribbons, slipping on the rings. Hermione's pure white dress flowed behind her in the wind. Strings of lace twisted around each other, creating a vine-like appearance over the skirt of her dress. Her hair stayed over her shoulders, curled around her neck.

Red was wiping her eyes in the background, holding Hermione's bouquet against her newly-flattened belly.

"She was a lovely Maid of Honor," Hermione mumbled to herself, flipping through the article. I caught a few words here and there.

_...said their vows, never looking away from each other... the atmosphere around them was tangible... tears were everywhere..._

Pf. The only people crying were Red and my mother.

"You were a lovely bride."

She blushed furiously. "Oh, stop it Draco."

I looked at me in the photo. I was in a tailored grey suit, my hair messy. I seemed to radiate happiness even in the photo. I knew I had made the right decision.

"I never thought this day would come," she sighed, throwing the magazine on the floor and stretching back into the couch. I looked at her curiously.

"Being married?"

She laughed. "No, I always knew I would get married. After the war, I was determined to have a future. I just never thought..."

"You would be married to me," I finished.

"No," she said again. "Not exactly. I just never thought I would be Hermione Malfoy. I always thought Hermione Weasley."

"I wouldn't like you if you were a Weasley," I told her truthfully. "I'd have to mock you about your money, or lack thereof." I shuddered.

She whacked me on the arm, smiling.

"Do you regret it?" I asked seriously.

Hermione leaned forward and kissed me, hard. I responded enthusiastically. Only when the need for air became a serious problem did we break apart. "No," she whispered, shaking her head. "No one's ever kissed me like you do. No one's made me as happy as you do. No one can ever compare to you, Draco. I hope you understand that."

I could almost feel my ego expand as I grinned. "And the same to you, Hermione."

She smiled up at me. "Thank you, Draco," she murmured.

I stroked her hair back. "What for?"

"For being the best thing that's ever happened to me."

"Even in Hogwarts?" I joked.

"Even in Hogwarts," she said sincerely.

"Well, I'll be honest with you, Hermione. I used to think you were the _worst_ thing that ever happened to me. But now I look back and know that, well, if it weren't for you... I wouldn't be who I am today."

She beamed at me.

"Right, now that I've bared my soul, can we get to the good stuff?" I wondered, an evil smirk on my face.

She looked at it warily. "Like..."

"Like making a family," I said, pulling her off the couch.

Hey. It was our honeymoon. Who cares?

"Draco I'm pregnant," she said in a rush. I blinked and looked at her stomach.

"You don't look it," I said calmly. _Oh Merlin._

"Well of course not! I just found out!"

"How?" I asked, still shocked. She gave me _that _look.

"You know how," she snapped.

"No, I mean how did you find out?"

"I'm late, morning sickness, cravings, my boobs are bigger... Oh, Draco, now is _not_ the time to look at them!" she cried. I looked away guiltily.

"Sorry, love."

She paced frantically. "Oh, I don't know what to do! Think, Hermione, think. Okay, we need to think of names, get a nursery ready... um, oh no, that's all I know!"

I stood and out my hands on her shoulders. I shook her slightly and she blinked, focusing on my face.

"Hermione, calm down. One, you're not doing this on your own. I may be just as freaked as you are, but I'll be with you every step of the way. Two, we have nine months to think of names and get everything done. And three, Red's been pregnant, she'll know _everything._ Okay?"

Hermione took deep breaths and nodded. "Right, Ginny. Pregnant. Yeah. Okay."

I lead her to the fireplace and together we flooed to the Potter Mansion.

"JAMES! PUT THAT DOWN THIS INSTANT!" Ginny screamed, running after her son. He was waving her wand around, shooting sparks everywhere. An antique vase smashed.

"Hi, Ginny," Hermione said loudly. James stopped running and Red snatched up her wand.

"Damn you, James," she muttered. "Hi, guys, how have you been?" She gave Hermione a knowing look, which she nodded to.

"Merlin's pants! I knew it! Harry, HARRY! Come here now!"

Potter appeared at the top of the stairs. "What, Gin?"

"HERMIONE'S PREGNANT!" She screamed.

"Promise me you'll never get like this," I murmured to Hermione.

"Okay," she whispered.

"Hermione?" Potter questioned.

"It's true, Harry!" Hermione looked so happy I couldn't help but smile.

"Oh dear lord," he muttered. "Another hormonal girl. Save me."

"Hermione won't get hormonal overload," I said confidently.

"I thought the same about Ginny," he moaned. Red hit his head. "Kidding, Gin."

That earned him another one. "Ouch, stop it!"

"I have no idea about what to do," Hermione told Red.

"Oh, honey, I've got you covered. Come on, I still have everything I needed when I was pregnant... come on, I'll show you."  
The girls left up the stairs and Potter looked at me with a completely straight face.

"You want some Firewhiskey?" he offered. I nodded and followed him into the giant kitchen, where house-elves (clothed) were cooking. Baby chairs and high seats were pushed against the walls. I looked at them nervously, which Potter saw.

"Yep, you'll need those."

I sighed.

He opened a teak cupboard and cleared some food out of the way. Behind it were rows and rows of Firewhiskey.

"You'll want to stock up on this," he said quietly, pulling out two bottles.

"Why?"

He stood, handed me one and opened it. He took a big gulp before he answered. "Because the next nine months are going to be hell," he said, grinning.


End file.
